


CloTi NSFW Alphabet

by LadyOfSkyhold



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Sparring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfSkyhold/pseuds/LadyOfSkyhold
Summary: I came across an NSFW Alphabet challenge and thought our wonderful pairing could use some love. c;A is for Aftercare:B is for Body Part:C is for Cum/Climax:D is for Dirty Talk:And so on and so forth...Chapter's are titled as such so you can scroll for your favourites. :)
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 43
Kudos: 311





	1. A is for Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow filthy CloTi shippers. c:
> 
> These are just my personal headcanons and feel free to disagree with me on them. I've never seen Cloud as the type to be a complete Dom in the sheets so sorry if that's your headcanon! You can send me an ask on Tumblr - www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-of-skyhold  
>  if you'd like to suggest a fic in that style. :) 
> 
> This is my first really smutty smut piece, be gentle. <3

The first time Cloud and Tifa lay together, Cloud didn't know what to do afterwards. He'd withdrawn and rolled to his back beside her as they both lay catching their breath - sweat cooling on their skin, basking in the afterglow for a brief moment. Tifa missed the weight of him above her and his delicious body heat pouring into her but turned to offer him a reassuring smile. He shakily offered one back. The smile lay more in his eyes than his lips in his usual Cloud-way. He rolled out of bed to head to the bathroom and returned with a damp cloth and a glass of water. 

He cared for her without words, quenching her thirst as he boldly moved to clean the mess he'd left between her thighs. They both blushed, but both enjoyed this small routine they created after they both finished. 

When he began to remove himself from between her thighs the next time she invited him to her bed, Tifa tightened her legs around him and asked for just a few more minutes together. He glanced between the bathroom door and Tifa's smile - ultimately deciding that he could deny her nothing, and brought their chests flush together once more. A content sigh from Tifa encouraging him to press a soft kiss to the bare skin of her neck. 

She rewarded him with delicate patterns drawn on his back, trying to soothe all of his worries away. His muscles twitched beneath her fingers and she giggled when she felt him slightly jerk away from her fingers playing at his sensitive sides. He pulled away to look at her, shaking his head with a smirk at her antics and felt their skin peel away from each other stickily. He grimaced and slowly withdrew- checking her face for permission- to begin his usual routine of giving her a glass of water to sip while he washed her. 

Next time, he took Tifa to his bed.  
Glass of water and damp cloth already on the bedside table. She only noticed it as she rolled to lay above him and paused mid roll of her hips. He lay beneath her, looking away bashfully. She graced him with a smile that lit her whole face - a little emotional at the physical evidence of Cloud wanting to care for her without breaking physical contact. She resumed her movements above him, drawing a breathy moan from his lips and into her waiting mouth as she captured his in a passionate kiss, pouring all of her gratitude into it. 

After he finished this time, he drew patterns on her back as she had done for him. Empty glass on the table and used damp cloth thrown across the room at the laundry hamper.


	2. B is for Body Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud really likes Tifa's hands.

Most patrons of Seventh Heaven spent their night oggling Tifa's body. As scantily clad as she was, she had grown used to the stares. The lack of fabric proved very freeing in a fight and that was good enough for her. More often than not she would find eyes zoned in on her cleavage or to the hem of her skirt while in conversation, and sigh or throw a light hearted "my eyes are up here" comment. 

But never to Cloud. 

He'd never disrespect her in conversation and oggle her instead of listening anyway, he was a very attentive listener. But in times when they were alone together; cleaning the bar, sparring, or those times where she'd take him by the hand and lead him to her room, his eyes would roam her body like he was taking her in for the first time. Committing every inch of her to his memory. 

As she learned this intimate side of Cloud more, she noticed his gaze drawn to her hands in these moments. Tifa had never considered her hands pretty by any stretch of the imagination. As her main weapon they had grown calloused and scarred from numerous burst knuckles over the years but Cloud didn’t seem to care. 

She had explored his length with her mouth numerous times and even once nestled it between her breasts -squeezing them together as he thrust in and out of the pillowy mounds, but nothing got him quite as riled up as when she simply used her hands.  
Wrapping her strong digits around his cock she'd feel him pulse in reply. His eyes would close at the sight, unable to bear the image for long before finishing. His hips would thrust up into her palms almost of their own accord before he'd pull her off of him and slip inside her core greedily, too wound up to think straight. 

Tifa reckoned it was the result of watching her fight for years, Cloud hadn't wanted to piss her off by staring at more obvious places and respected Tifa’s strength and so a slight eroticism had developed over her hands. Her gloves became her favourite lingerie and she'd sometimes wear them around the bar to drive Cloud wild. After the last person would exit the bar, he would lock the door after them and turn to find her peeling her gloves off slowly. Tifa's hands would rest on his arm or shoulder and she'd watch his gaze drop to her fingertips and his Adams apple bob as he gulped. His eyes would follow her hands over his biceps, down his chest, slowly over his belt buckle to lay flat against the prominent bulge of his trousers, massaging lightly. On those days they wouldn't make it to a bed; settling on the bar or floor or whatever surface was closest.


	3. C is for Cum/Climax

Tifa wasn’t sure she could ever admit it out loud, but her favourite part about sex with Cloud was watching him cum.  
More specifically when he came inside her.  
His thrusts would lose rhythm and the shy quiet version of Cloud would fall apart, replaced with a man desperate to cum, rutting into her like an animal. And it drove Tifa wild. 

No matter how slow or tender their lovemaking began, it always ended the same way.  
His hands gripping her skin so tight she swore he'd leave bruises, the sound of their flesh slapping against one another filling the room, their faces pressed so close together they breathed the same air and Cloud's beautiful mako eyes screwed tight as his face contorted with blissful agony. Tifa always made sure to watch him. 

Cloud's dick filled her perfectly every time, always hitting her inner most sensitive areas. However, right before the fall she swore he grew just that little thicker inside her, stretching her to her limit around his girth. He dragged deliciously against her walls with each thrust, pulsing thick and hot and heavy inside her before he finally sunk to the hilt with a cry and filled her with his seed.

Tifa was in shock the very first time he came inside her, the sensation alone enough to bring her close to the edge. His voice tight and desperate he begged without asking for a thing. Just a simple "Tifa!"  
but she could hear the beg for release hidden under her name. And then he came with a strangled moan. Panting against her chest. Dick pulsing inside her.

She was facing him, his weight pinning her to the mattress below. One of his hands fisted the bedsheets above her head. The other snaked underneath her ass, pulling her into his short, uneven thrusts as he rode out his orgasm, pushing his spend deeper into her and keeping it there. His pelvis ground delicious friction against her clit and Tifa fell. Cloud moaning with her as her orgasm brought her clenching around his already spent cock, milking him for every last drop.

From that day forward, she didn't let him cum any other way but inside her.


	4. D is for Dirty Talk

Tifa and Cloud had a unique way of communicating. After so many years of fighting together they had grown accustomed to the other’s body language. Seemingly picking up on where the other would move before they did, the two were always in step. It made life easy for the two of them, never treading on each other’s toes as they cared for Denzel and Marlene, and working the bar effortlessly between them.

When sparring, Cloud could read Tifa like a book. Watching the play of muscles as she readied for a jab at his face, always managing to block her at the last second. (Which was a two-way street; with Tifa anticipating his counter before her strike had even been blocked.)

So, when he wrestled her onto their sparring mat one night, his hands pinning hers above her head - in a hold he knew she could break out of if she really wanted to, it occurred to them that they fucked the same way they fought.

Wordless communication passed between them as he pinned her there, their eyes locked. He leaned away giving Tifa just enough space to roll beneath him before he was on her again. She gathered her hair to one side to allow his mouth free roam of her neck and arched her back, pushing her hips against his. Cloud’s hand slipped under her sports bra to grab a handful of her breast, his other supporting him over her as he ground into the plush cleft of her arse.

They desperately pulled at the layers separating their groins until Tifa’s yoga shorts pooled around one ankle and Cloud’s boxers tangled at his thighs, but it was all they needed. Gazing down at her, Cloud took a single moment to appreciate how readily Tifa presented herself to him, lifting her hips to beckon him to her as he took his length in hand and guided the head to her entrance.

Cloud’s head fell between Tifa’s shoulder blades, he tried to think of anything but the tight clench of her inner muscles slowly taking him inside her as he sank to the hilt. They lay there together, panting for air as they finally became one. He no longer held his weight on one hand against the mat, but instead brought himself to his elbows, caging Tifa in between the mat and the hard planes of his body. So close to her face he felt Tifa turn to him, lips brushing against his cheek as she whispered to him -

“You feel so good inside me” and Cloud knew he was fucked.

Hot fire seared through his stomach and all the air rushed out of his lungs with a strangled moan. Slamming one hand down onto the mat, he felt Tifa startle beneath him and rushed to bring his other hand up to stroke one thumb across her cheek before placing his entire hand against her mouth, effectively silencing her. He felt Tifa’s smirk beneath his palm when she realised the power her words wrought over him, storing that information away for a later date.

Already rapidly approaching his end, Cloud shifted his weight to the elbow of the hand wrapped against Tifa’s mouth and drifted his other lower to between their legs. His entire hand cupped her sex, fingers bracketing where he plunged in and out, their mixed arousal dripping onto the mat below. A wicked thought strolled into Cloud’s head; he was almost too shy to entertain it but he knew he could trust Tifa. His hard thrusts made her rock against his hand still cupping her, his palm creating a sinful amount of friction that made her eyes close in sheer bliss. She didn’t know what hit her as Cloud leaned in close and whispered –

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” Her eyes flew open. Cloud cussed as she clenched even tighter around his shaft and called her name as the ripples of her orgasm brought him to his peak. Using the hand that previously cupped her to wrap around her waist he brought her even tighter against him as he filled her. His other hand slipped from her mouth and Tifa’s gasps for air echoed around the room, calling his name in equal parts disbelief and ecstasy.

Cloud remained inside and above her, his weight settling even lower as he relaxed but Tifa just revelled in the physical contact.

And as they caught their breath, they silently agreed that just because they could communicate without words, didn’t mean they had to.


	5. E is for Experimental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud decides to take Tifa in the shower, unsure of how it might work.

There wasn’t a huge height difference between them, surely it could work!

If she just…arched her back? And he just bent his knees a little? Yeah, that would work… right?

Cloud swore he was just going to take a quick shower- just long enough to wash off the road dirt from a hard ride back to Seventh Heaven - when he stopped dead in the bathroom doorway. His eyes flickering between Tifa - folding laundry and placing it on their bed- and the glass door of the shower in their en-suite.

“Don’t take too long in there, I wanna wash the smell of alcohol off before I head to bed.” She still stood with her back to him, otherwise she would have noticed the cogs turning in Cloud’s mind and that mischievous glint that shone in his eye when he thought about trying something new.

Really it was only logical to save electricity, water and time by showering together. The added benefit of getting to spend time with Tifa before the exhaustion caught up to the both of them was purely coincidental.

Carpet muffled his footsteps as he approached her back but she remained ever alert and turned to face him with a question in her eyes. Before she had a chance to ask what he was thinking he was showing her- leading her to the bathroom and closing the door behind them.

Not too long ago he had ushered Tifa into the bathroom after a delivery had taken him away for a few days. She knew it was his way of saying he missed her, not wanting to leave her company even just to wash after being apart for so long already. He had drawn a bath that night, wincing as his aching muscles settled into the water, Tifa perched on the edge with her hand drawing patterns on his knee. He asked her what she had gotten up to while he was away –

How was she? How was the bar? Did the kids behave? Did Barret behave?

And Tifa was happy to fill the bathroom with tales of what had happened in his absence. Marlene had lost her first tooth. Denzel made fun of her for believing in the tooth fairy which had prompted the barmaid to sneak in after they fell asleep and leave some gil under Marlene’s pillow. However, it seemed Barret had beat her to it as a small fortune lay beneath her head by the time Tifa arrived!

Cloud huffed a small sigh of amusement, happy to be home again with his family. Replaying that night in her head, she expected Cloud simply wanted a repeat and moved to sit on the edge of the bath; Cloud’s hands on her hips prevented her from sitting.

A small raise in Tifa’s eyebrows was her only response as Cloud slid his fingers beneath the hem of her shirt and pulled upwards, until she had to raise her arms to help him undress her, black hair pooling around her shoulders as it fell from the neckline of her shirt. Cloud moved to repeat the action on her sports bra although she caught on quickly and moved to take off his shirt first. Her hands resting on his chest, eyes taking in the sparse blonde hairs covering his pecs, she ran her fingers down his abs. Cloud’s stomach tensed at the sensation and he gave a small pleased exhale in response. Stepping closer he brought her hair over one shoulder, placed his lips to the crook of her neck and enveloped her in his arms.

His hands slid up her back to finally remove her bra. They separated only to let the fabric fall between them, allowing the full length of their torsos to touch. The skin contact soothing them both.

Cloud couldn’t have moved if he wanted to. The supple weight of Tifa’s breasts pressed against his chest, and his hands roved her back longing to bring her closer against him and never let go. They stood there in the centre of their bathroom, just holding each other with torsos exposed, still dressed from the waist down. 

“Come on, you. You stink!” a tinkling laugh escaped Tifa’s lips as she separated from Cloud to head to the shower and turned the water on. Shimmying out of her skirt as the gush of the shower echoed around them. Cloud made quick work of dropping his trousers, gaining another raised eyebrow from his partner at his obvious excitement.

Testing the shower water to find it already hot, she stepped under the spray and immediately the water pulled her hair straight and tight over the curve of her breasts. Cloud was transfixed. Watching the droplets roll from the peaks. He stepped into the shower in a trance and Tifa found herself caged against the wall as Cloud slid the glass door shut in a hurry to close the distance between them. The cold tile shocked her, jerking away from it and turning to heat the skin that had pressed against the tile under the hot water. Cloud brushed her hair over her shoulder once more and mouthed against her neck, her eyes sliding closed as she revelled in the heat of the water and his body against her.

Cloud drew a hand up her torso to cup the weight of her breast in his hands, massaging the flesh and trapping a nipple between the knuckles of his ring and middle finger. Tifa’s head rolled back against his shoulder as he dipped one hand between her legs to find it slicker with more than just water, a small groan escaped him. They had never done this before and Cloud felt an anxious thought form in his mind about the possibility of slipping. His grip grew tighter against her breast and caused a small sigh to fall from Tifa’s lips in response.

Pressing forward with his chest he bent them over until she had to place a hand against the wall to steady herself - reassuring that worried thought that Tifa would also help take some of their weight -and he used his hand to line them correctly. He only had to bend his knees a tad, and Tifa raised to her toes to make it easier.

She was pushing back onto him before he could consider thrusting forward. His fingers sunk into the meat of her hips at the feeling of her warm and wet around him.

This was exactly what he wanted. This was exactly what he _needed_ and from the sounds Tifa was making, the feeling was mutual.

Yeah, shower sex definitely worked.


	6. F is for Favourite Position

Tifa’s favourite position? She has many.

There was the time Cloud took her over the bar, one hand under her thigh holding her up and open for him as he slid inside her. His chest pressed against her back as he pinned her to the counter top with every thrust. She paid extra attention to that spot when working the bar the next night, polishing it until it shone when she wasn’t preparing drinks, a small blush never fully left her cheeks even after the last patron left and she was locking the door behind them.

Or the night Cloud came home late from a delivery, so eager he skipped the shower and went straight to her, asleep already in their bed. He didn’t mind waking her, he needed her, and Tifa was happy to supply him. They lay facing each other, Tifa’s leg slung over his hips, skin pressed together from their foreheads to their intertwined legs. Their pace was slow and languorous and Tifa reckoned this was one of her favourite experiences with Cloud.

Tifa found she couldn’t pick just one favourite position, but anything that allowed her to feel him pressed against her as much as possible was always a good shout in her book.

As for Cloud, he was a simple man, he loved Tifa on top.

On rare occasions when the kids ventured out with Barret, the bar stayed closed and Strife Delivery Service took a holiday, they’d find themselves still in bed long after sunrise. On these particular days, they could take their time together.

They spent hours just laying together. Cloud likes to run his fingers through Tifa’s hair to comb out any knots and Tifa happily lets him. It was something he had dreamed of doing since they were young. He had learned to put his hair in a ponytail and on that day he considered what it might be like to touch Tifa’s hair- the real thing was better than Young Cloud could ever have imagined.

She likes to spend this time taking note of the way the light reflects off his mako-blue eyes, observing his features unabashedly. Fully relaxed for the first time in years, it feels. The world isn’t in peril, the children aren’t in danger, Cloud’s geostigma is gone – it’s just the two of them in this small moment of bliss.

Tifa is the one to press their lips together first. Cloud is a man of restraint and Tifa loves nothing more than to break him down with her lips until he’s writhing against her, gasping against her mouth when they break for air. No matter how close they lay while they kiss, Cloud always finds a way to pull her closer. He takes great pleasure in lifting her thigh to slot between her legs, wrapping arms behind her to pull her closer or -his favourite- rolling onto his back and pulling Tifa with him until her legs bracket his hips and her breasts hang heavy against his chest.

Her freshly combed hair fell around their faces like a silk curtain, further shutting out the rest of the world as they took their time exploring each other’s mouths. They were both phenomenal kissers, learning from each other over the years since that first night under the Highwind. They had come a long way since then. Gone were the shy pecks; in their place were open mouths, tongues pressing together and the occasional clash of teeth when passion overwhelmed them.

There was no need for clothes on these days, a fact which became important when their position aligned them so intimately. Cloud would place his hands onto Tifa’s rear and hold her against him as he rolled his hips up, sliding his length through her folds, slick with her desire. The delicious friction brought Tifa’s head to Cloud’s shoulder, mouthing against his sweat dampened skin as Cloud continued to move between her thighs.

She felt Cloud’s head fall back against the pillow in pleasure when she rolled her hips down against him and using her hands against his chest as leverage, she pushed herself up to sit above him. The covers lay forgotten behind her, baring her skin to Cloud’s gaze. His heart hammered against her palm just as she felt his dick pulse between her thighs, he stared her in total awe.

The reason why Cloud loved Tifa on top? She was a Goddess above him.

Most of her hair fell down her back but some had slid over her shoulder and lay against her breast. Cloud reached up to move it away, knuckles dragging reverently against her sensitive nipple. His hand followed the curve of her breast, letting the weight fill his palm before caressing her waist, thumb stroking over her hip bone. Tifa watched Cloud’s face as he lay beneath her, touching her with such care and admiration, she had never felt so worshipped.

He felt her rise slowly to reach for his length, her thumb swiping the bead of precum that had gathered at the tip. She giggled at his small grunt of pleasure. Then she was guiding him between her lower lips and up to the bundle of nerves that begged for his touch. She used his dick to stroke herself, revelling in Cloud’s eyes drinking in the sight of her pleasuring herself with his body.

Cloud watched his length gain a shimmer as she coated him in her wetness, his hand absentmindedly stroking her thigh up and down to the rhythm of her hips movements. He was transfixed beneath her, entirely at her mercy as she left him poised at her entrance, the heat of her core just barely surrounding the tip of him.

Until Cloud finally pulled her down onto him. Slowly. To the very root.

Tifa leaned forward until their foreheads pressed together, their moans filling the air between them as her wet heat surrounded his length, small spasms and contractions milking him within her. He brought his knees up to place his feet flat against the bed and held Tifa steady as he pulled himself back from the edge of cumming at the first stroke. She noticed his jaw clench and laid a small kiss to his temple before drawing back once more to rise above him.

He knew he couldn’t last long with Tifa overwhelming his senses like this. The sight of her above him- his length disappearing between her thighs before she rose once more, only the tip remaining inside her until she sunk back down onto him. The sound of their pleasured gasps and the slick wetness of their combined arousal. The feeling of Tifa’s inner muscles pulling on every inch of him, her juices dripping down onto his balls as her pace increased.

He rose to press their chests together. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, watching the flesh of her other breast bulge between his fingertips as he squeezed, and was rewarded with her tightening around him as he suckled her. She buried her fingers into his blonde feathered hair and held him to her chest, moaning in delight. Sensing she was close he pressed his thumb against her sensitive nub and let her grind against it. With a cry of his name and her head buried in his neck, her thrusts grew uneven and evermore wetness poured out around his dick. Cloud could last no longer and gave one last deep thrust to fill her with his spend.

On second thought, Tifa reckoned her favourite position might also be when she’s on top.


	7. G is for "Give or Take"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa lures Cloud away from work for 10 minutes...give or take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite couple are slightly out of character to how I usually write them in this chapter. I hope no one minds! I made them both a little more talkative than usual. I also interpreted give or take as meaning a n estimation instead of giving/taking pleasure. :P  
> Enjoy!

Tifa rapped her knuckles on the closed door of Cloud’s office.

“Yeah?”

“It’s me.” She peeked around the door to catch a glimpse of Cloud hunched over at his desk, sending him a small smile - although his head never rose to see it.

“Hello, me.” He said, fondly; gaining a small huff of amusement from the barmaid. Tifa closed the door behind her, resting her back against it as she felt the tension radiating from the man behind the desk.

His blonde eyebrows were knitted together in a frown. His head hanging heavy in his hands, one hand buried in his spiky fringe. Papers littered the desk with some having escaped onto the floor. Walking closer, Tifa picked the fallen papers up and placed them back on the desk - noting the various orders coming in and out, payment receipts to be filed away - lots of work to be done and little time to do it.

“You’ve been in here all day. Have you eaten?”

A small grunt was her only reply. Putting on her “Mum” voice she usually only reserved for the children she requested he take a break.

“I can’t. I don’t even know where half of these orders came from, I need to -”

“You need a break.” She interrupted, stepping behind him to place her hands on his shoulders. He leaned away from his desk and slumped into the chair, rubbing his eyes. Tifa took this opportunity to step around his chair and slide onto his lap, straddling his thighs.

“Just 10 minutes, give or take.”

Cloud shook his head slowly; he really couldn’t deny her anything. With a sigh he acquiesced and pushed their seat a little further from the table to distance himself from his work. She smiled down at him.

Her hands lifted to cradle his face, thumb stroking the small creases that had formed between his eyebrows while he worked. His eyes slid closed and his features relaxed. Tifa’s hands then moved to his hair, her strong hands working the tension from his temples and scalp.

As she moved further down the back of Cloud’s neck his head sank lower and lower until his forehead rested against Tifa’s chest. A feminine giggle jostled his head as his fringe tickled the exposed skin. Tifa’s ministrations drew small pleased exhales from him into her cleavage, raising goose bumps on her skin. She continued downwards, from his neck to his shoulders, admiring the strength he possessed and how gentle he could be as he stroked up and down her sides. She felt him press kisses to the exposed skin of her décolletage.

Feeling bold, Cloud tucked his finger into the neckline of her top and pulled it down to expose her breast. He kissed a path from her breastbone - pausing to feel the fullness of her flesh spill from her top and into his palm - before sealing his mouth over her nipple.

He suckled her softly, his warm and wet tongue drawing her breast further into his mouth with a pleased sigh. Tifa didn’t stop wringing the tension from his back and shoulders, although she grew distracted by the pleasant sensations Cloud was giving her. He squeezes her flesh, moulds it in his palm to press against his eager mouth, fingers drawing patterns on the skin he can’t reach with his tongue.

She felt him grow hard beneath her; although he seemed in no rush to do anything about it. Cloud was content to lave kisses against her sensitive skin - revelling in the feel of her pushing her chest further into his face. Her heart beat steady against his cheek and lulled him to a relaxed state while she eased the tension from his muscles.

His left hand held the small of her back, feeling the muscles shift as she arched against his tongue. He pulls away to look at her and watches lust and love flash in her carmine eyes as she meets his gaze. Slowly, without breaking eye contact he pulls her shirt up and over her head, laying it on the pile of discarded papers behind her. Pressing his face once more between her breasts and cupping them to surround his face. 

Tifa exhaled the ex-SOLDIER’s name as he delivered attention to her other breast. She shifts away, a small cry of frustration from him as her movement brought his lips away from her nipple. However, she doesn’t stay away for long as she moves to reach for the waistband of his sweats, the outline of his dick visible through the fabric. He wore no underwear and with a bit of manoeuvring between them he sprang free above the waistband. Once freed she returned to his waiting mouth.

And so they sat; Cloud’s lips sealed to Tifa’s ample bosom as she sat high above him in his office chair – her palm curled around his length, stroking softly. The room filled with the sound of their pleased moans and breathy exhales, his muffled by the fullness of her breast in his mouth.

Casting her eyes down, Tifa watched Cloud eagerly tongue at the peak of one breast and found her mouth watering at the idea of pleasing him with her own mouth. Begrudgingly removing herself from his grasp, she sank down to the floor between his knees, pulling his sweatpants with her until they tied around his ankles.

She takes as much time kneading tension from his thighs as she does his shoulders, and Cloud lets his hands rest on the arms of his chair. His dick bobbed between them, begging for attention as she stroked his thighs, avoiding where he wants her to touch most. Eventually he decides to take himself in hand and watches her press a kiss to his inner thigh.

He strokes himself slowly - leisurely, she notices - until her kisses dip lower from his thigh to his balls. A pearl of precum gathers at his tip and Tifa stops his movements with a palm placed over his and bends him towards her waiting mouth. Her tongue lays flat out and she places the head of his cock against it making eye contact as she closes her mouth and hollows her cheeks to surround him in wet heat. She slowly withdraws until the head slides out, covered in a sheen from her saliva. He puffs out an exhale, in equal parts shock and awe of her. Her tongue leaves a wet stripe up the underside of his length, slowing at the head to take more of him into her mouth this time.

She worshipped him with her mouth, drawing every bit of tension from him until a different form of tension began to build. Stroking her hand from his inner thigh lower to cup his balls she feels them draw up with every stroke of her mouth. His right hand tightens on the arm rest with a creak and the other cups her face as she looks at him. He never pushes her, just holds her head in reverence.

He watched her as long as he could until she sat higher on her knees and pressed him to the valley between her breasts where his mouth had been mere moments before – the skin still slightly moist from his earlier attention. She squeezes her heaving bosom around him and strokes a couple times until his hips rise in time with her movements.

The tip of him hits her chin before she realises he can reach her mouth and so she lowers her head to lick him as he appears from her cleavage.

Cloud’s head falls back against the chair, unable to watch any more as Tifa works his cock between her breasts. He calls her name in warning, almost wriggling away before she stops him by squeezing her breasts together harder to trap him between them and then - he’s cumming.

He came deep within her cleavage - a long drawn out moan falling from his lips- and on a particularly strong thrust Tifa caught his head between her lips to bob her lips over him as he released. She swallows around him and Cloud moans once more and ends with a cry of "Fuck!"

The sensation had him almost yelp the word, head springing up from the chair back to watch her in shock. His legs trembling as his orgasm overwhelms him.

Tifa continues to massage him with her breasts, his spend acting as a lubricant and allowing him to slide much easier until he can’t take the sensations anymore.

“Too much,” his voice quivers. She giggles and sits back on her folded knees once more, head level with his thigh – pressing her cheek to his knee. The muscle twitches beneath his skin as his breathing slows. Lifting his shirt over his head, he passes it to Tifa to clean herself. Smiling at her sheepishly before leaning back in his chair, palm running down his face, utterly spent.

With a start he remembers the paperwork lying on his desk and glances at the clock – praying he still has some time left to work. It’s half an hour later than he expected it to be.

“10 minutes, huh?”

She grinned. Her chest still glistening with his seed, she presses a kiss to his thigh and winks at him.

“Give or take.”


	8. H is for Handjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2. ;)

Waking up next to Cloud still didn’t feel entirely real to Tifa. Countless times she had dreamt of strong arms pulling her against a warm body, sword calloused fingers grasping her hips and blonde feathered hair tickling her cheek as lips pressed kisses into the crook of her neck; only to wake alone and frustrated.

Tifa hadn’t woken alone in a long time now yet it still hadn’t ceased to make her day every time she blinked sleep from her eyes to discover the usually so refined ex-soldier snoring softly and drooling into his pillow beside her.

Glancing at her alarm clock she still had 40 minutes before she was set to rise for the day. The air was chilly outside of their warm bed and she rolled closer to the warmth Cloud radiated. Admiring his sleep softened face she noted in sleep he looked much younger than his 30 years. There was no trace of the frown he wore in battle or the hard line of his lips as he concentrated hard on something - only the innocence of the young boy she had asked for a promise so many years ago high up on that water tower.

A promise that he would save her should she ever be in trouble – her very own knight in shining armour - and now here he lay in her bed, protecting her every night from nightmares of burning villages and lost friends. Her heart felt fit to burst as she admired her best friend and lover, sleeping peacefully beside her.

His right arm - which lay closest to her – was tucked up under his pillow, almost beckoning Tifa to cuddle into his side. Lifting the covers to shuffle closer, Tifa slid one arm over his waist and filled the gap he left. He stirred lightly and brought the hand that had slid under his pillow around her waist, pulling her closer against his warm skin. They rarely slept clothed, making up for all the times they had wished for skin contact with each other over the years of their friendship.

She stroked her thumb over the muscles of his abdomen, softened in his sleep though still defined. Downy, blonde hair brushed against her fingertips as she drifted lower; feeling the dip of his bellybutton mark her placement before her knuckles brushed against the soft, velvety crown of Cloud’s dick- laying hard and eager against his lower stomach.

Her eyelashes fluttered open in surprise as she chanced a glance at his face, Cloud was still unconscious but only just dozing. Content in his warm bed with Tifa in his arms, she reckoned he was half aware of his surroundings and would waken soon. Deciding to make his waking even more pleasant she raised her hand from his stomach once more and traced one fingertip up the length of his arousal. She charted the prominent veins that pulsed faintly beneath her questing fingers, the heat of his flesh as it filled with blood and the flare of his velvet soft glans.

Lowering her hand to his balls she traced the same path again with a slightly heavier hand and felt Cloud’s chest inhale quickly beneath her cheek. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, he was so wonderfully responsive to her touch.

Curling her palm around the underside of his dick she began a gentle massage to the thickness of his girth, feeling the skin rise high over the crown of his cock before tugging back slowly. She repeated this twice and on the third stroke felt Cloud’s hips give a slight, unconscious thrust up into her palm as she stroked downwards.

Her hand gripped him at his root, feeling the blood pulse steady into the swollen appendage. His breath caught as he blinked open his eyes and his left hand curled around Tifa’s on his dick, halting her movements suddenly as he found his bearings in the waking world. She raised her cheek from his chest and gave a small squeeze as she greeted him with a smile

“Good morning.” It was such an innocent phrase from the woman who currently had his hard, leaking cock in her hand.

“Uh huh” was his only reply. Sleep still weighed down his eyelids but he was more than interested in what Tifa was offering to even consider going back to sleep.

The mattress dipped beside him as Tifa propped herself up on her elbow and pressed a kiss between his collar bones. His chest deflated with a contented sigh, his hand sliding away from Tifa’s on his dick to fall back flat against the mattress.

Her lips left a trail of kisses along his collar bones and up along his neck as she began stroking him again. His hand slid up to bury in Tifa’s hair, holding her face close to his as he steered her from his neck to his mouth. Neither of them cared for their morning breath, too enamoured by the other to bother.

Wetness dripped onto the side of Tifa’s knuckle as it ran down Cloud’s shaft and she smeared it up and over the head of his cock, lubricating her movements. Cloud breathed a slow “Mmmph” into their kiss as the room filled with the noises of their sloppy, eager kisses and the quiet wet shift of Tifa’s palm on Cloud’s length.

She felt him twitch hard in her hand and squeezed him in reply, Cloud’s head fell back breaking their lips connection as he lay back among the pillows.

“I need- “was all he said, but she knew.

Pushing back the covers to swing one powerful leg over his hips, she rose high above him, his throbbing need pulsing between them. Cloud watched her nipples pebble as she bared herself to the frigid air of their bedroom on this cold morning.

They both sighed as Tifa ground against him, coating his length in her slick. He sat up to drag her into a kiss once more, content to grind against each other all morning and revelling in the small noises they drew from each other. Tifa pushed him back down amongst the pillows. She took him in hand and gave a few more pumps, feeling him fuck her palm as his fingers curled into the meat of her thighs. She teased him like this for some time, his glans nestled within the petals of her sex as she stroked him steadily. Tempting him with the damp heat of her core but no further than his tip, Cloud was close to begging for her.

Tifa was not faring much better, she caught the sound of her near desperate panting filling the space between their faces and the occasional whine as more wetness leaked between them, unsure of who it came from but uncaring. Curling her hips to take the next inch of him inside of her, their mixed wetness began to run slowly down him and then-

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

“Cloud! Tifa! It’s snowing! Please can me and Denzel go outside to play?!”

There was a brief moment of shock where both adults simply blinked at each other. They weren’t sure who had moved first but they both rushed to pull the covers around them in case the children had entered the room and, in the rush, Tifa had dropped down fully onto Cloud’s length. He blew air through gritted teeth at the sudden tightness enveloping him and reached to hold Tifa still. She breathed out a quick “sorry” at the shock on his face but a pleased blush rose from her chest to her cheeks that belied her apology.

Mercifully, Marlene did not enter the room.

“Cloud?...Tifa?”

“Yes – urm, yeah Marlene! Go ahead! Wrap up – wrap up warm, please!”

They heard muffled whoops of delight behind their bedroom door and small bare feet padding along the hall to the children’s room to excitedly dress for the colder weather, door slamming behind the eager child.

Silence settled in their room. Tifa felt Cloud’s pulse beat between her legs and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked down at him shyly. He was admiring her ample bosom hovering above his chest as she leaned over him.

“We have about 5 minutes, tops.”

He answered with a scoff and stated -

“We escaped a burning Mako plant in 20, we’ve got this.” A smirk fixed to his lips as he placed a hand on her lower back and one on her thigh and easily flipped them over, reversing their positions without removing himself from inside her. She blushed at his enthusiasm.

He withdrew from her and pushed back in roughly in what was sure to be the start of a punishing pace when they heard the unmistakable sound of a key in the door to the bar below them before it was thrown open, followed by Barret’s enthusiastic holler of -

“SNOW DAY, KIDS! Tifa, Cloud – get yo asses out of bed. We got hot chocolate to make and snowballs to throw!” The cry rose up through the floorboards beneath their room and rattled the windows slightly.

Tifa began to giggle for if she didn’t; she feared she might cry at the frustration running through her. Cloud physically winced at the giant man’s yell before setting his eyes on Tifa with a pleading look which she answered with a shake of her head. He thunked his head down on Tifa’s chest and she patted his back consolingly.

“Tonight.” She promised him.

“Tonight.” He agreed.


	9. I is for Inappropriate Location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 2!  
> Not really an "inappropriate" location, but I liked how fun this one was to write. c:

“Tonight” had never seemed so far away.

Snow days were meant to be fun and time was meant to fly when you were having fun; but for Cloud, the day dragged. The bar wouldn’t open today due to no one travelling in bad weather. Though bad for business; it offered the group a time to reorganise and catch up with things put off during work weeks.

A fire blazed in the fireplace of the bar so that while Barret busied the kids outside with the construction of an igloo and various snow- monstrosities, he could occasionally run them back inside to warm their frozen fingers by the flames, only to dash back outside for more fun once their fingers had thawed.

With the children entertained it allowed Tifa time to restock the bar, organise the pantry, schedule a grocery delivery and busy herself with other menial chores as she tried not to notice her damp underwear sticking to her skin and the way her heart leapt at the promise of what was to come later that evening.

Cloud had shut himself in his office, intending to bury himself in his work but to no avail. His tented sweatpants proved a difficult distraction and he fought to keep his mind from straying to his interrupted morning.

A soft knock on his door alerted him to Tifa standing in the doorway of his office with a mug of hot chocolate in one hand and a basket full of dirty laundry in the other. Her hair was pulled into a bun with some strands having fallen to neatly frame her face. Cloud’s office was darker than the hallway she stood in and the hallway light created an ethereal glow around her like a halo.

“Thought I’d bring you some while on my way to the washing machine. Careful, it’s scalding!” She placed it on his desk before simply turning to leave to make her way to the garage-turned-laundry room, oblivious to the bewitched look on Cloud’s face. She had entered and left without a word from Cloud as he silently, simultaneously praised and cursed the Gods for yoga pants that hugged her curves so beautifully. She also wore one of his sweatshirts. It hung loose on her but kept her warm on such a cold day and Cloud felt a wave of possessive pride rush over him at the sight of her in his clothes. He’d been aroused earlier, but now as he watched this glowing goddess bring him delicious hot chocolate and walk away from him with swaying hips in yoga pants, he felt his boxers dampen at the head of his erection.

He was still in a trance when he rose from his desk and began to follow after her to the laundry room. He heard the faint sounds of Barret and the children drinking their hot chocolate at the fireplace at the opposite end of the hallway, discussing what monster they should sculpt in the snow next. Denzel enthusiastically voted for a Behemoth while Marlene begged for yet another Moogle, although Barret reminded her they’d already sculpted 3 moogles today.

As Cloud rounded the corner into the garage, he saw Tifa’s back towards him as she emptied the laundry basket into the washing machine. Sensing his familiar presence, she did not jump when he pressed up behind her, pinning her between his chest and the machine. He buried his face in her exposed neck and slipped his hands up her shirt, filling his palms with her chest. Her **bare** chest.

She wasn’t wearing a bra beneath his sweatshirt. Cloud’s breath stopped as warm, full breasts filled his palms and then some. He groaned into her neck and almost stomped his feet like a petulant child that they couldn’t have just stayed in bed all day where he would have been free to indulge in Tifa to his heart’s content. Tifa huffed a giggle and sighed.

“This is the longest snow day ever.” She whinged and leant back against his chest, enjoying the weight of her breasts being cradled by Cloud’s hands, taking strain off of her back as he murmured “Mhmm” into her neck. She could feel his hard length nestled in the curve of her arse as he rocked against her.

“Cloud,” she warned,

“Cloud, we can’t right now. The kids could come in at any momen-“

“Yo Teef! Couple a kids stopped by to ask Marlene and Denzel if they wanna go sledging, Imma go with ‘em, make sure ain’t nobody getting hurt!” and with that the bar door slammed, locked and the house filled with silence.

For a moment they both stood still, Cloud’s palms’ still cupping her breasts. They were alone.

And then they were hurriedly moving as one, frustration evident in their movements.

Tifa spun in Cloud’s arms and their lips clashed together, burying a hand in his blonde spikes to secure his mouth to hers. Cloud’s hands lifted Tifa effortlessly onto the washing machine, conveniently waist high as he continued rutting against her while she wrapped her legs around him.

She made quick work of his shirt as she pulled it up and over his head, with hers soon following, their bare chests pressing together. Cloud could not contain his groans; he had been achingly hard all day and longed to feel Tifa against him.

The barrmaid wasn’t much better off and couldn’t stop herself from moaning back at him, his sounds driving her crazy and the frantic way with which he undressed her egging on her arousal.

He pulled back only to push his sweatpants down over his hips far enough to take himself in hand and fuck his hand leisurely as he watched Tifa push down her yoga pants to slip one ankle out, leaving them dangling from the other. Cloud did not miss the damp patch on the crotch of her panties or the string of wetness that glistened as Tifa undressed herself. His hand tightened almost painfully around his dick.

She wrapped her long legs around his waist once more, pulling him in against her.

Securing his arms around her to slip his fingers under her ass, he lifted her closer to the edge so she could line them up. She gave him one teasing tug and he scolded her with a desperate cry of her name while she tilted her hips enough for Cloud to finally - torturously slowly - slide into her wet heat.

Cloud’s closed fist came down onto the top of the washing machine Tifa perched on with a metallic thunk. The muscles of his jaw clenched and his eyes glazed over, looking unfocused at the wall of the garage as he willed himself away from the edge of orgasm. Tifa held her breath, trying desperately to not move and give Cloud a moment to calm himself.

She had longed for him all day. To feel him tip over the edge with a cry of her name - his hands fisted in her hair or perhaps bruising her hips. His eyes rolling back into his head and his mouth parted as he gasped for air. She wished for it all, but first she wanted to savour the feeling of him thrusting inside of her.

“Remember the sewers under Corneo’s mansion!” She tried to remind him of unsavoury times in an effort to quell the raging lust and pleasure overcoming him.

“Not helping, now I’m just thinking about you in that blue dress.” She huffed a laugh and Cloud grit his teeth as she clenched around him. Blowing hot air out of his mouth in a rush, he shook his head. Putting some distance between them, she leaned away from his chest until her back hit the concrete wall of the garage and watched Cloud’s jaw tighten and relax rhythmically. She gave him a reassuring smile and took a second to savour the moment. Before long; a sword-calloused grip wrapped around her lower back to tilt her pelvis up, and looking into her eyes he withdrew enough to thrust home with enough power to jostle the washing machine back against the garage wall with a clatter.

Tifa’s tits bounced with the movement and she brought her hands up to cradle them, maintaining eye contact as she played with her nipples that peeked out between her fingers.

“Fuck!”

Cloud couldn’t watch her anymore, he dropped his head to break their eye contact but that only brought his eyesight to where they were joined and he found himself entranced by the vision of his cock disappearing inside Tifa and reappearing, glistening with their mixed arousal. His eyebrows shot up as his mako-blue eyes locked onto her wine-coloured orbs with a desperate look, he couldn’t last much longer.

Hooking an arm around his neck Tifa pulled herself closer and began rising and falling on his dick, working herself over his length and with her other hand she played with her clit until that familiar coil in her stomach grew tight, ready to spring with his help.

With cries of “Yes! Cloud! Right there!” Tifa toppled over the edge. Her inner muscles clenched around Cloud’s member like a vice, milking every inch of him as he let go of his control and pounded into her desperately. His hands settled on her ass, pulling her pelvis against his as he crowded her, almost laying her flat out over the washing machine as it thumped against the wall rhythmically.

His legs were trembling and he could feel Tifa’s legs loosen around his lower back. He panted against her neck and blinked small sparks from his vision as he felt lightheaded from his enthusiastic orgasm.

Tifa leaned her back against the washing machine and panted for air, her eyes closed. Drowsily, Cloud gathered Tifa in his arms and lifted her, spinning around and sinking to the floor with her in his lap, his legs unable to keep him standing much more.

Grabbing his shirt, he begrudgingly withdrew from Tifa’s dripping core and pressed his shirt between them to catch his spend, patting gently at Tifa’s most sensitive areas before chucking the shirt into the washing machine behind them and letting his head fall back against the metal with a quiet thud, still catching his breath.

Tifa watched him with a sated look on her face and simply smiled, shaking her head at their antics.

Was any area of the house off limits to them? Apparently not. The cold concrete floor pressed against her knees on either side of Cloud’s, the bitter scent of motor oil from Fenrir stored at the back of the garage filled the air and dirty laundry lay discarded around them yet still they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Tifa couldn’t stifle the small chuckle that shook her shoulders.

Cloud opened his eyes and raised one blonde eyebrow at her.

“It’s nothing just, maybe being interrupted isn’t so bad if it ends like this.”

Cloud scoffed and shook his head. Considering his shaky legs and scattered brain reason enough to buy a lock for their bedroom door and perhaps a “Do not disturb” sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's hot chocolate lies forgotten and cold in his office. Rip!
> 
> I know that technically Tifa changed out of her blue dress into her usual outfit by the time they end up in the sewers but I just wanted something to tease Cloud with. c:  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
